


Repeated Texts and Calls from Sombra

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	Repeated Texts and Calls from Sombra

You stopped bringing your phone to the base, the incessant ringing from it was beginning to not only disrupt yourself, but most members of Talon had a short temper. More than a handful of them threatened to destroy you and/or your phone. So you left it in your chambers, which had done wonders to your productivity as you tried to focus your mind someplace else.   
It had been happening for about a week now, starting with a random text out of the blue by a contact you didn’t remember, listed as “S”. You even recall the exact message too, and the vivid feeling of unease you felt when receiving it, “Hola, mi mascota. 🐶”  
The memory made you blush, reminded of the endless stream of messages that followed.   
“You’re so adorable with that pathetic look on your face. 💜”  
“Bonito culo.”  
“Keep touching yourself.”  
“Oooh they have a crush on you. I think I’ll have to kill them lol ;)”  
As the texts began to get more aggressive, you started to isolate yourself, giving into your paranoia. You didn’t have many friends in Talon, but the few that you had were under a constant threat of death. The best thing to do at that point was to just lay low and hope for this whole thing to roll over.   
But that plan was obsolete the day you met Sombra, which was coincidentally the same day you left your phone at your dorm for the first time. She didn’t even talk to you that day, but her gaze never left you it seemed. Your instincts told you to run and hide, but that was the norm in a place like this, there were tons of snakes in Talon. Still, this felt different…  
It’s almost as if you knew she was the one sending you death threats for merely looking at someone. She found every excuse she could to nuzzle her way over to you, never saying a word when she was in your presence, increasing the unsettling feeling in your stomach. But when she finally spoke, her voice was all too familiar. There was no one in the room except the two of you, you decided to work late that night and apparently she stayed behind as well. Her strong accent rang in your ears as she swaggered her way in your direction, “So, it looks like it’s just me and you.”  
You chuckled, still trying to deny the sense that she was your secret admirer, “So it does…”  
She took a seat on your desk, leaning comfortably as she gave you a sultry stare, “It’s strange, you know? I’m so used to looking at you from far away, and now,” she paused, biting her lip, “well, you’re all mine.”  
Taking a moment to realize what she said, you lean back on your chair, looking deeply into her eyes, “What do you mean..?”  
She lifted herself from her previous position and raised her arm to reveal something dangling from her fingers. It was your phone. Oh, no.   
“Since you decided not to answer me back, mi amor, I decided to take matters into my own hands.”  
You stood up from you chair to face her. Clenching your fists, you tried to keep an imposing posture, which proved to be unsuccessful at the crack of your voice when you spoke, “Well, it’s kinda not normal to get repeated texts and calls from strangers!”  
Her laughter made you recede into a submissive posture, head down and looking at her feet as your body relaxed. She took both her hands to cup your face, “You don’t have to worry about that anymore,” in a rapid movement, she pulled both her hands to snatch the collar of your shirt as she pulled you closer to her, “I finally have you, mascota.”


End file.
